The Ancestor of Rose
by rex3182
Summary: Ruby Rose is not the only silver eyed warrior alive today there is another, one buried deep under rock and Dust and is the only one who destroy the Grimm FOREVER
1. Chapter 1: Thorn

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Note: This is my first Fanfic and first time writing a story so forgive my mistakes.

Now that's out of the way let us begin.

Chapter 1:Thorn

Many years ago

"SIR! THE GRIMM HAVE FOUND US!" A man in knights armor with a rose insignia on his breastplate shouted as the cave thay where hiding in began to shake from the fighting outside.

His leader, who was walking with a cane and wearing black cambat robes and had semi-long black hair with red at it's tips and eyes of silver,turn to face the man,"Damn, I thought we have more time.  
How many."

"Thousands."said the kight.

"We best hurry then. Follow me."said the leader as thay begin to run down the cave.

"So what exacly is down here that is so important?"asked the kight.

"It's...our last hope. To be rid of the Grimm,once and for all" as he finished talking they entered a cavern and the leader turn to the kight once more "Go, gather the others and get out of here before I activate this thing."

"Yes sir" said the kight, but as was about to run he turn slightly and said "Thorn is been a pleasure."

"Likewise, now go!" the kight did as Thore said. Now he was standing in the middle of the cavern with his hands together and eyes closed waiting for the Grimm to come and when they did he opened has eyes and everything went white.

Present day

"Weiiiss!"said Ruby as she was hinging upside down from there bunk or death trap as Weiss called it.

"What do you want,Ruby?"said Weiss as was reading a book on bed

"I'm bored." said Ruby as childish as she can.

Weiss who was not phased simply said "Than do something."

"Like what." said Ruby as she turn her head the side a littel.  
"How about studying for naxt year?" Ruby made a disgusted face "Maybe read a book?"before Ruby could answer that Yang busted through the door causing Ruby to fall off the bunk "Oh look, it's the human gorilla is here"

"Hello to you to, Ice queen." said Yang, which caused Weiss to glare at her "Anyway," Yang started "Ruby are you excited for summer brake?"

"YES! I can't wait to Dad, uncle Qrow, and Zwei!" said Ruby being very excited.

"How about you,Weiss? Where are you going for the summer?" Ask Yang

"Well if you must know, I'm going back home to Atlas." as soon said that her scroll when off and she answered it "Hello...Ok I'll right down." she put her scroll in her pocket "Well is my ride so I have leave now, goodbye" said Weiss as she got her bags and left the room

"Bye" said both Yang and Ruby.

In Atlas

Jacques just has received a massage from his daughter that she is on her way but is more interested in what one of his Dust mines found in Mistral.

To be continue

Now I hope you have enjoyed this and sorry for the lack of detail.

Review if you please 


	2. Chapter 2:Visions

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Note: This is my first Fanfic and first time writing a story so forgive my mistakes.

Now that's out of the way let us begin.

Chapter 2: Visions

Jacques Schnee has arrived at the Dust mine to which one of the miners came to greet him, "Walcome to our mine, Sir, how ma-"

"Where is it" Mr. Schnee interrupted the worker not wanting to waste time.

"Of course, Sir. Umm Right this way." The worker bagan to lead Mr. Schnee down through the mine, thay got a little ways down when the worker begen to explain how thay found the object, "While scanning for Dust we notice there something else down here, at first we thought it was a new form of Dust so we started digging, and after a few months of digging we stumbled across a cavern and what we founed was unlike anything we've ever seen."

As the worker finished explaining how thay found it Mr. Schnee asked,  
"What is it."

"Umm I think it's best if you see it for yourself so for now I will say is that we have no idea what it is." said the worker.

Thay continued to walk throught the mine until thay arrived at the cavern and though he was shocked he did not show it on his face. The cavern was filled with Grimm of all types around the cavern but were made of stone and in the middle of the Grimm was a floating silver orb.

Mr. Schnee be began to walk to the orb when the worker warned, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Mr. Schnee stoped walking turned to face the worker and said, "Why, what could possible happin."

The worker slightly terrified said, "Well everyone who has touch the thing has gone insane."

Mr. Schnee simply turned and started walking to the orb again, feeling slightly compelled to and when he reached the orb he slowly started to rise his hand to touch the orb and when he did everthing want bright.

Mr. Schnee looked around to find everthing was white then he heard a voice wisper "Greed."

He looked around again and found nothing then he said, "Who are you."

The voice said, "You stink of greet, lust for power, and control. These things will not bring an end to the Grimm."

"You did not answer my question." said Mr. Schnee

"I am Thorn, and I am the only one who can stop the Grimm, but first i must be set free." said Thorn

"Right, and why should I believe you for all I know you could be Grimm." said Mr.  
Schnee.

"Because I have the power of Silver and it can only kill Grimm." said Thorn

Then Mr. Schnee had idea and said, "If I free you, you have do whatever I say."

Thorn simply said "You have NO power over ME."

"Then you will never get out." said Mr. Schnee

Then Thorn said calmly, "We shall see."

Mr. Schnee took his hand off the orb and realized he was back in the real world he turned around to start walking out when he looked the worker and said, "Destory the orb, I don't care how just do it." and with that he left.

Over the next few weeks the miners tried and failed to destory the orb and none of them wanted to contiue because all of them that has tried to brake the thing want insane and others where killed.

Some of the miners where so scared that thay contacted general Ironwood and he was not happy.

To Be Continue

Now I hope did better this time

please leave a review 


	3. Chapter 3: Silver

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 3: Silver

"JACQUES!" shoutrd Ironwood as he bursted through the door nearly throwing it off its hinges.

"Ironwood do what do I ow-" said Mr. Schnee before being cut off by Ironwood slaming his hands on the deck.

"You know exactly why I'm here." said Ironwoon very angrily.

"No, I don't." said Mr. Schnee calmly.

"Don't play dumb, Jacques." said Ironwood coldly before he continued, "Now tell me, what did you fine in that mine."

"Well since you care so much why don't go and take a look."  
said Mr. Schnee.

"I will, where am I going." Mr. Schnee gave Ironwood the coordinates to mine. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." said Mr. Schnee as Ironwood started to when bumped into Weiss but didn't stop.

Weiss entered her father's office and walked to her fathers deck and notice cracks on it but paid no mine to it and started talking, "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, I wanted you give full report of everything you at that,  
so called, school and a full description of your teammates."  
said Mr. Schnee and she begen to do just that though when she began to descride her so called leader he very interested in the fact she had silver eyes, the same eyes that now haunted his dreams very he got back from the mine.

(At the mine)

General Ironwood arrived at the mine and found that outside was a camp full of miners who were shaking out of fear but what most surprised him was the fact that there was no Grimm activity in the area that wreaked of fear, "What's going on here." Ironwood said to himself.

"Enter." a voice said to Ironwood as he looked around to find the source of the voice to no avail then it spoke again, "Enter my cave, warrior."

The General was hesitant at first but felt he had to.

He began to walk though the mine when he finally enterd the cavern when the voice spoke again, "Come closer, you are nearly there." and Ironwood did as it said when he was close enough to touch the orb and he did.

Everything went white and Ironwood went to grab his gun but it was not there and he also notice that his cybernetic limbs were not cybernetic.

"Hello, General James Ironwood about time a warrior enters this tomb of mine."  
said Thorn from behind Ironwood causing him to turn around to see shadow with shining silver dots for eyes.

"What do you want from me?" asked Ironwood.

"Information, General." said Thorn

"Why would I give you information?" asked Ironwood.

"I'm not asking for military information, only for general information." said Thorn

"Fine, what do you wish to know." said Ironwood.

"Excellent, now what is the current state of the Grimm?" asked Thorn

"Under control." said Ironwood.

"Really?" now Thorn confused

"Yes but still a threat to those who live outside the Four Kingdoms."  
Thorn was now more confused, "The Four Kingdoms?"

"Thay are safe havens from the Grimm." said Ironwood which causes Thorn to laugh.

When he came to he said, "There is no such thing as 'safe from the Grimm'  
as long as Salem is alive."

Ironwood was caught off guard when he heard that name, "How do you know that name."

"Oh, so you fear her. Good, you should because the only one can kill is one who possesses the power of silver." said Thorn

Now Ironwoon wishes to know if someone has the power, "How can we know if someone has this power?"

"It's very simply... thay must have silver eyes." said Thorn before he continued, "And only one with silver eyes can free me."

"So if we find another person who has silver eyes we can free you?" asked Ironwood.

"Yes, I hope." said Thorn.

"Well I guess that's all you wish to know?" asked Ironwood.

"You. Now you are free no go and if you can find another silver eye two is better then one traped in a ball of silver." said Thorn

"Right I'll get-" before Ironwood could finish his sentence he was back in the real world, "-to... that." he looked around to find he was back in the cavern he tured to walk out of the mine and when he got out the miners were back to normal.

(The Island of Patch)

"Sir, we've spoted the target requesting permission to engage." said a solder in riot gear.

"Permission granted." said a man over the radio.

To Be Continue

please leave a review 


	4. Chapter 4:corruption

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 4:corruption

(The Island of Patch)

Ruby is walkng though the forest, with Crescent Rose on her belt just in case there's any Grimm on her path, going to see her mother's grave but she failed to notice that she was being watched.

"Sir, we've spoted the target requesting permission to engage." said a soldier in riot gear.

"Permission granted." said a man over the radio.

"Rodger, Squad get ready engage on my command." said the captain to his men.

They all got in to there ambush spot and all of them had a net launcher ready to fire when the captain gave the order, "NOW!" the first net went off to captured a very surprised Ruby but she managed to dodge the first net thanks to her semblance and she want to grab Crescent Rose off her belt but anohter net came flying at her but this time she was not fast enough and was hit with it losing Crescent Rose in the process as she was now entangled in the net.

Five man approached her to take her but she was not willing to so she kicked and swarmed when the captain said, "Hold her down.", Two of the men did as he said and her down when the captain walked up to her and kicked her on the side of head knocking her out after that the captain pulled out his radio and said "Sir, mission completed,  
we are bringing the cargo in now."

"Good work, M-" was all the captain heard before a crow came in and snatch the radio from his hand.

"What the... why you little-" was all he said before a man in a gray shirt and a red cape kicked him on the side of his face.

"That was for my niece." said Qrow as the captain got up and the other four men surrounded him.

"MEN, KILL HIM." shouted the captain but Qrow was unfazed and pulled out his sword and ran to nearest soldier shooting at him, he easily blocked most of the bullets with his sword, when he got to the soldier Qrow swung his sword at him cutting his the gun in half, Qrow then grab the person and throw him at one of the other soldiers and at the same time put his sword in gun mode and stot the last two soldier killing them.

Qrow looked at the captain and two soldiers he did not kill.

The captain then grab a headle off his belt and it extended into a sword the other two did the same which caused Qrow to chuckle a little which angerd one of the soldiers and attacted Qrow but he blocked the attact ant in one motion brought his arm around his head and beheaded the soldier and in the same motion Qrow grabed the sword before it hit the gound throw it in the head of the last soldier.

The captain now enraged charged at Qrow who dodge the attact and went slash the captains back but was met with a blocked from the captain who went to counter the attack but Qrow did the same thing and this happined several times with steel clashing with steel for a few minutes want there blades clashed once more but did not separate to which the captain tried to overpower Qrow, but Qrow just pressed a button to cause the bladed to go into its scythe form which stabbed the capain in the head.

Qrow then put his sword on his back and over to Ruby who was still out and in a net but not long as undid the net from Ruby then Qrow said, "Ok kiddo let's get you home."

(Tai, Yang, and Ruby's house)

Qrow entered the front door with Ruby in his arms and saw that Tai was in the kitchen but Yang was no where to be seen.

"Ruby, you home." called Tai from the kitchen.

"Yes and no." said Qrow which coused Tai to come out of the kitchen.

When Tai saw Ruby he becamed worried and ran to get her and put her on the couch.

Then Tai asked "What happened?"

Then Qrow answered "Some of Schnees men tried to kidnap her."

That answere surprised Tai but something was bothering him so he asked "How do know?  
If thay waited for Ruby to be alone I don't think thay would've had the Schnee family crest on them."

To Qrow replied by taking out a radio from his pocket and said "A littie birdie told me."

At this piont Yang came though the door with grocery bags in her hand and said "I'm back."  
then droped the bag when she saw Ruby with a massvie bruse on the side of her head.

But before she lost it and went to find who ever did this Qrow said "She fine and I already took care of the people who did this."

But that did not calm her down "I'm sitll going to find them and make sure thay never walk agian"

"They'll never walk agian because thay're dead." said Qrow

That surprised Yang then she said "Ok I know I said I'm not going to let them walk again but don't thank that was a little extreme?"

"They were in full body armor, had net launchers, equipped to take on Huntsman, and they were going to kidnap her for Schnee." said Qrow

Which enraged Yang to the that the house was endanger of burning down "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WAISS." shouted Yang as she started to walk out the door but Qrow stop her.

"I don't thank she behind any of this but her Father is now on my list of people to kill so calm down and let me and Ozpin deal with this." said Qrow which calmed Yang down a little.

"I'm going help." said Tai

"Ok, the more the batter." said Qrow

"I'm going help too." said Yang

"No. We need you to protect Ruby" said Qrow

"Fine." said Yang

After everyone got done talking Ruby woke up screming and saying "Idon'twantthisIdon'tthisleavemealongIdon'twanthelpyoupleasedon'thurtanyone."

Yang tried to get Ruby's attention but to avail and this went on for several hours untill Ruby went unconscious which worried everyone.

(The Silver Orb)

Thorn was meditating when felt a disturbance "Oh no" he did not like this feeling,  
this feeling of corruption "She has found the other." he was worried, worried for the world for corruped silver is worse then The Queen Herself "I need to get out of here NOW. SILVER CAN NOT FALL IN HER HANDS AGIAN!" shouted Thorn.

To Be Continue

Now do tell me how was that good, bad alwell thanks for reading, really thanks

Now please leave a review 


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 5: Freedom

(The Silver Ord)

Thorn is desperately trying to find the other silver eyed but is proving to be a very difficult task and is forced to use his only contact.

(General Ironwood's Office)

General Tronwood was sitting at his deck looking at mission reports and files on possible students for next year when his office became white and a familiar shadow appeared.

Thorn was first to speak "Have you found him?"

"No, not yet." said Ironwood.

"Well best find him quickly because Salem as found whoever it is and we are running out of time." said Thorn with fear and worry in his voice.

"Why not contact the other sivler eyed the same way you're contacting me right."  
said Ironwood whick angered Thorn a little.

"Because, oh graet general, thay have never touch the ord as you and many others have." said Thorn.

"Right. Any ideas where I should look?" ask Ironwood looking get this done quickly.

Thorn thought for a little bit and decided to see where disturbance was coming from an island South of Ironwood and Wast of him near a the cost of a large city,  
Thorn then told Ironwood this information.

When Ironwood hear this he said, "It seems to me that your refering to the island of Patch."

"Well general I suggest you start looking" Thorn said and left.

Ironwood with this new information decided to give Ozpin a call.

(Ozpin's Office)

"Qrow I understand your frustrated but we can't just accuse Mr. Schnee of trying to kidnap Ruby without proof." said Ozpin while sitting in his chair.

"I'm not going to let this go Oz." said Qrow who is clearly not happy with the situation.

"I know your not going to let this go but we to be pa-" Ozpin was cut of when his scroll when off, "Hello." said Ozpin.

"Ozpin, there are things we need to discuss." said Ironwood.

"Ok, what did you want to dicuss." said Ozpin and Ironwood told him everything from the miners asking for help to Thorn being traped in side the orb and Qrow was listening.

"Why didn't you me sooner, Ironwood" said Ozpin.

"I was a little busy if you couldn't tell." said Ironwood which made Qrow snap.

"That's not good enought, Ironwood, but for now I'm willing to forget that," said Qrow and contianed, "now let's get to the part where he needs Ruby to get out of whatever his traped in."

"I never said he needed Ru-" said Ironwood before Qrow cut him off.

"You said he needed someone with silver eyes to get him out and guess what, Ruby has silver eyes." said Qrow

"If thats the case then I going to need her." said Ironwood.

"She is no shape no go anywhere right now." said Qrow.

"And why's that?." asked Ironwood to which Qrow explained why she was in no shape to travel. "I see, well we can't wait for to get better, we need to get her Thorn,  
ASAP." said Ironwood but Qrow didn't take to kindly to that.

"Ironwood if you where here right now I would've punch you in the face." said Qrow

This is when Ozpin spoke, "Qrow, I thank we to listan to Ironwood."

This surprised Qrow, "But... I guess your right especially if this Thorn is telling the truth, but I don't thank Tai or Yang will ok with this."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." said Ozpin

(The Island Of Patch)

Qrow just finished explaining the situation to Tai and Yang, and both were not happy, not happy at all but Qrow manage to convince them to take Ruby to the Mistral mine.

(The Mistral Mine)

Qrow, Tai,Yang, and Ironwood where standing outside the mine with Tai holding Ruby in his arms.

"Now Thorn is at the bottom of this mine." Ironwood said.

"Aren't there supposed to be people here?" asked Yang

As soon as Yang said that the entire place became surrounded by the White Fang and a few paladins when the leader of the small army walked up to the group.

"Hello there I thank I'll be taking her off your hands." the leader said referring to Ruby.

Qrow and Yang steped in front of Tai who was still holding Ruby when Qrow said "How about you leave and none of you gets hurt." then whispered to Tai, "You and Ironwood get Ruby down there now."

Tai got the message and started to go down in the mine with Ruby and Ironwood.

The leader smiled a little "Two against two hundred this should fun, and others want into the mine talk, about fish in a barrel."

With that Qrow pulled out his sword and turned in it to its scythe from and Yang activatedher gauntlets, "You take the ones on left and take the ones on the right."  
said Yang.

"The first one that needs saving buys the first round." said Qrow

"Your on." said Yang And with that they both attact the White Fang.

(In The Mine)

Tai and Ironwood reach the cavern when they felt it shake.

"Finally she here now all has to do is make physical contact with the orb and I don't care how just get her here, NOW." said Thorn who is very growing impatient.

"Come on we to hurry." said Ironwood.

They began to run to the orb when a piece of the ceiling fell almost hitting them.  
More pieces began to fall and they booked it to the orb when they got there General Ironwood grad Ruby's head and place it on the orb.

Ruby was in a dark place, a dark and cold place when she entered a warm place a place where she felt walcomed.

"Well it's about time you got here." said Thorn who was not in a shadow form but in his human form with his combat robes and cane on his back.

"Who are you." Ruby asked not sure if she should trust him.

"I am Thorn and just like you, Rose, I also have silver eyes, now we need to get out of here." said Thorn.

"Wait I thought silver eyes where rare?" asked Ruby.

"Yes thay are, becase they're only found in one bloodline... mine." said Thorn.

"What do yo-"said Ruby before she was cut of by Thorn.

"Look I'll answer all your questions when we get out of here but if we don't get out soon or your family and friends die do you understand me." said Thorn to which Ruby just noded, "Good now I'm going to need you to relax close your eyes and let go of everything." Ruby did as he said.

(The Cavern)

Ruby woke up and was very confused as to where she was when she started to hear her father speaking to her, "-by can you hear me, come on say samething."

"Yea, Yea, I hear you Dad." said Ruby rubbing her head.

Tai was about to hug Ruby when the orb began to crack and light started shining through the crack, the rock that was falling stoped mid air and the started to spin,  
Ruby,Tai, and Ironwood sprinted to the entrance when they made it outside the mine,  
it collapsed and the White Fang or whats left, of the them, surrounded them and leader spoke, "Well I have to say Those two up more of a fight then I thought, good thing we had those paladins else we might of failed."

"Where are they." asked Tai with anger behind his voice.

"Oh right here." thats when the last paladin, holding a very beaten Yang and Qrow in each hand, showed up.

Ruby fell to her knees ready to cry when the ground began to shake and stones of the mine began to move aside revealing a man standing with a cane in hand wearing combat robes, semi long heir black heir with red at its tips and had silver eyes that were glowing, and he was very anger, "My turn."

To Be Continue

Now Thorn is free and is not happy let's see what happians next.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter 6: Demonstration

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 6: Demonstration

(Outside The Mine)

Thorn, master of the power of silver, has just exited the mine ready for a fight,  
"My turn."

Before the leader could say anything Thorn warped into him sending him flying before anyone could react he did the same to group of White Fang that was to his left sending some of them to the ground.

Thorn bashed one of them in the head, jabbed another in the gut, and uppercutted the third guy all with his cane.

The last paladin droped Yang and Qrow and want to attact Thorn as well as what was left of White fang.

Thorn saw this and slamed the head of his cane into the ground sending a wave of rocks to them some of them, including the paladin, got out of the way but most of them were crushed.

Thorn extended his hand out and started to lift the paladin off the ground and slowly started to crush it into a ball and thorw it at three of the White Fang kiling them.

The last five tried to run but where pulled back to Thorn and they tried to get up but they couldn't move.

Thorn picked up one of there guns and shot each of them in the head.

When Thorn finished the last guy off his eyes stop glowing and turn to face Ruby she was amazed, they all were, except Yang and Qrow who were unconscious.

"I suggest we got your friends some help." said Thorn.

(General Ironwood's Office)

Ruby and Tai got Yang and Qrow to a hospital in Mistral while Thorn and Ironwood went back to Atlas.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Ironwood.

"Two things. One, I need train that girl how to use the power of silver. Two, I need to know my history." said Thorn who when to sit on Ironwood's chair.

"Right, another thing I want to know is, what's your semblance." asked Ironwood.

"My what?" asked Thorn who was not sure what Ironwood was talking about.

"Your powers, what are thay?" asked Ironwod again.

Thorn now got what he meant and answered, "With out the power of silver I can pick thing up with my mind."

"And what about with the power of silver?" asked Ironwood

"Now that's a hard one." said Thorn trying to put into words, "It unlocks parts of your, semblance, I guess."

"And parts have you unlocked?"

"Truth be told when I use silver I'm in control but I don't remember much of what I do so I don't know what kind of powers it unlocks." said Thorn.

"Then how can we trust you?"

"Well your just gonna have to." said Thorn

(Two Months Later)

Not much happined in the two months other then Thorn learning about the world and he did not see Ruby for he was informing Ozpin and Ironwood all he knew on Salem which wasn't much and he was trying to find her but she was good at hiding so he decided to do jobs for Ozpin.

Towards the end of the two months Ozpin offered Thorn a spot at Beacon mainly so he can train Ruby and he accepted.

(Beacon Academy)

Thinds were back to normal for team RWBY despite Yang's distrust of Weiss because of what her father did to Ruby but Blake and Ruby calmed her down before Weiss showed up.

They went through the day as they normally would, they want to classes, ate lunch with JNPR.

They were on there way to there last class which was strange cause Port's class was usually last, when they got there the room was bigger then most of the class rooms in the school and it was filled with first and second year teams.

Five minutes went by when the most usually person entered the room wearing black combat ropes, has a half red cape on his right shoulder and a cane strapped to his back.

"And who are you suppose to be?" asked Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL.

"I am Thorn. Speck with repect boy or I will show it to you." said Thorn who already hated Cardin.

"He probly couldn't beat me in a fight" muttered Cardin to his teammate to which Thorn heard and he made Carin fly across hitting the wall and staying there.

"And you will stay right there until class is over." said Thorn who is alittle mad but not much and he continued, "Now if there are no more interruptions let us begin with the class.

"I am here to teach all of you how to kill Grimm properly with and without your weapons, with and without your semblance, with and without your Aura. I am going to teach you how survie in an Grimm infested forest. But for to day I want to know each and every one of you semblances and fighting skills. So who's first?" Ruby raised her hand fight out of everyone, "Very well, Ruby is it, you may go first."

To Be Continue

Please leave a review 


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 7: lessons

Ruby walked to the middle of the room with Crescent Rose on her back and a small smile on her face because this was going to be her first fight of the year and also because she gonna fight someone new.

Thorn was watching Ruby's every move that she made from her walking to the middle of the room, looking a little too excited in his opinion, to to her pulling out her weapon and her getting into her fighting stance with her oversized scythe.

"Just so you know, I'm not going easy on you," he paused and looked around the room,  
"any of you." he looked back at Ruby and pulled out his cane from his back.

Ruby took a good look a Thorn's weapon of choice and it was black with what looked like vines going to the top and at the head of the cane was a horse head.

Thorn took his stance and said, "When ever your ready, Miss Rose."

Ruby wasted no time and charged at him with her semblance, when she reached him she swung her scythe at him but he dodge her attact.

Thorn then used his semblance and throw Ruby across the room, when Ruby got her feet Thorn was already across the room about to swing his cane at her but before it made contact with her she used semblance to get away then started to run in a circles around him making a tornado red and rose's, as she was doing this she was shooting Crescent Rose at him.

Thorn was not expecting Ruby to put up this much of a fight but at the same time he was growing rather tired of being shot at so he used his semblance to make an invisible wall in front of Ruby which she run full speed into knocking her out cold,  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

The rest of team RWBY came down to check on Ruby, while Weiss and Blake got Ruby to the infirmary Yang wanted to stay behind to teach Thorn a lesson, "You're going to pay for that." said a very angry Yang.

Thorn on the other hand was not intimidated in the slightest, "Very well then."  
said Thorn as he got in to his stance and he said, "Let's dance."

Yang right of the bat exploded and charged at him and Thorn did the same charging at her using his semblance to match her strength as he blocked most of her punches with his cane but she did not give him room to breathe.

Thorn coulde not use his semblance for he trying to match Yang's speed and strength so he used his time on the defense to study Yang and what he found was that she was a short-term fighter and not a long-term, she was looking to overpower him and end this quickly so now that Thron knows this he is now completely on the defense dodging and blocking waiting for Yang to burn herself out.

Sometime as past and Thorn saw that Yang was growing tired and slowing down a little so now was the bast time for thorn to attact and he did.

Yang throw a punch with he right hand and Thorn caught it and twisted it and slammed his cane on the side of her head causing her to fall to the gound but she did not stay there she tried to get up was met with his cane again causing her to ley flat on her back.

Thorn walked up to Yang and said, "Good fight, with a bit more training and patience you can become one of the best warriors in this place." Throrn offered a hand to Yang to which she accepted.

"Class dismissed!" shouted Thorn and as soon as he said that Cardin fell off the wall.

(Ruby's Mind)

Ruby was at Beacon but something was wrong it was in ruins.

"Beautiful isn't it" said a female voice

To Be Continue

Sorry for the stort Chapters everyone I have a lot of ideas for this chapters but I can't put it into words so please forgive me on that part.

Anyway please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing so far. 


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Disclamer: I do not own RWBY it belone's to Rooster Teeth

Let us begin.

Chapter 8: Nightmare

(Ozpin's Office)

"What you did in there was irresponsible and dangerous, you could've killed Miss Rose!" said a very angry Glenda to Thorn who was half listening and half thinking about knocking her out to.

"Are you done?" asked Thorn to Glenda who just glared at him "What about you, Ozpin?"

Ozpin was sitting at his desk with his hand on his forehead not pleased with Thorn right now, "Nothing that Glenda hasn't said."

"Right now that your done let me express my feelings on the situation." Thorn looked at Ozpin in the eyes and said, "Your to soft on them, you need less safety nets-" Thorn stop as if he heard something.

"What is it?" asked Ozpin.

"Quiet!" said Thorn who was just standing there listening until his eyes flashed and he took off into the elevator out of Ozpin's office.

(Ruby's Mind)

Ruby was standing outside the ruins of Beacon with Gimm everywhere but paid no mine to her.

"Beautiful isn't it" said a female voice .

Ruby turned to face the person but saw a shadow with shining silver dots for eyes, "Who are you?" asked Ruby.

The figure begin to move around Ruby and said, "I am no one you but I need a messenger if you would be so kind as to help me."

Ruby was unsure of this person or if should even trust her and decided not to awswer, to which the figure took notice,"You know it's not nice to ignore someone who is talking to you." said angrily by the the shadowy figure who started to turn red as did the sky above them.

Ruby saw this as wanted to run but couldn't, she looked down to see that her feet trapped in the ground after a few tries to pull her feet out of the ground she when to look at the figure but it was not there and she was now in a cave with a red mist all around her.

The figure appered next to Ruby and said, "This was my tomb and if you do not help me it will become your tomb as well and not just your's but also everybody you love, do I make myself clear?"

Ruby just nodded her head in response for she was to scared to speak.

"Good girl, now the message I have is for a men named Thorn.  
Do you who he is?" Ruby nodded, "Good now tell him that his sister says 'Hello.'" and with that she vanished and Ruby woke in the infirmary

To Be Continue

Sorry it took me so to update my story school has started agian and I have not had time to write or think about my story so if you still here Thank You

Now please leave a review 


End file.
